The Enemy of My Enemy
by Brighter Side of Darkness
Summary: AU after HBP So many things have happened. The world is getting darker and darker. But in the midst of the darkness and shadow that's fallen over the Wizarding world, hope is found in a new friend, an old friend found again, and the love of a best friend.
1. Chapter 1 Reverie

**Author's Note: ** Hello again. I've got yet another story here. This one is coming along a bit better than my other one. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the people, names, places, or creatures that go along with the Harry Potter Storries. I write simply for fun, and under no circumstances do I claim any such items to be my own

** Chapter 1 – Reverie **

Too much had happened. Too much pain and too much death had come into the life of young Harry Potter.

He sighed heavily and rolled over on to his back. It was a month until the beginning of this sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Harry, for once, was not looking forward to it at all.

As he lay wide awake in his bed at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry had never been so miserable. Not even during the first 11 years of his life in which he lived with the Dursley's, the last remaining relatives he had, before he had been introduced to the Wizarding world.

For one thing, he was practically alone in the one house he had dreaded returning to. Granted, it was the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, so rarely was he ever truly alone. But it was also the house of his godfather, the late Sirius Black, who had been lost during that fateful battle at the Ministry of Magic just over a month ago.

The only person Harry felt could truly understand his feelings at the present time was gone on business for the Order. His former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin, had been close friends with Sirius, as well as Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter, during his own years at Hogwarts, so Harry was sure he would be the one to talk to, after all Remus _had_ been one of the Marauders along with Sirius, James and Peter Pettigrew, _the traitorous rat_ Harry thought to himself.

It was _Peter_ who betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort, it was _Peter_ who got them killed. It was _Peter _who framed Sirius. It was _Peter_ who sent Sirius to Azkaban for thirteen years. It was _Peter_ who fled that night three years ago. It was _Peter_ who aided Voldemort during his weakness. It was _Peter _who cast that spell two years ago. It was _Peter_ who was stupid enough to cut off his own hand to aid Voldemort in returning to a physical body.

It's all thanks to _Peter_ that Harry's family was stolen from him. It was thanks to _Peter_ that Remus Lupin was all Harry had left of his parents. It wasn't that Harry disliked his former Professor, no that wasn't it at all. Harry respected Remus and admired him greatly. Harry just couldn't help but wonder who would be the next one to be snatched out of his life.

He worried about Remus, about his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and the rest of the Weasley clan. He worried about the members of the Order. He just could not help but wonder who'd be next.

Would it be Tonks, the spunky, young auror with the bubble gum colored hair and the personality to match? Would it be the paranoid old Mad-Eye Moody? Would it be the wise old Albus Dumbledore, who always seemed to have that knowing twinkle in his eyes? Or maybe the strict Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall? Or the begrudged Potions Master, Severus Snape?

Harry couldn't help but wonder if it would be the clever, muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger, or one of the many redheads who were the Weasleys. Or would he lose the last one that was close to his parents, the former DADA Professor with a dark secret, Remus Lupin? He knew there would be more loses between the present time and the final battle, but he didn't want to imagine losing anyone else.

Harry sighed again as he glanced around the room he normally would have shared with Ron had he been there (The Weasley's where still at the Burrow). His gaze settled on the clock next to his bed. It read 12:35 with a dot in the corner that meant in was A.M.

He shook his head, he knew he wouldn't get to sleep for a while, there was too much on his mind. What about that Prophecy? What was it? Oh yes:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him...born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal...but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

Those words had haunted Harry since that day in the Headmaster's office. He had to either kill or be killed. _What kind of choice is that?_ but he knew whether he liked it or not, it was a choice he had to make. Harry also knew that if he failed to kill Voldemort, the sacrifices that his parents, Sirius, Cedric Diggory, and all of Voldemorts other victims would have been made in vain. No...Failure is not an option.

_Power the Dark Lord knows not? What does that mean? I'm a 15 year old, what power do I have that Voldemort and Dumbledore don't? _Harry shook his head. He just didn't see how he was going to defeat Voldemort. Granted, he'd managed to succeed in stopping him three times before. But the first time he had been posessing the body of Professor Quirell, the DADA Professer during Harry's first year, and couldn't touch Harry because of the sacrifice Lily made at her death.

The second time, it was the memory of Tom Riddle that Harry had destroyed. He had to Ginny's life was the risk, but he had Fawks to thank for that. Then fourth year, he managed to keep Voldemort from killing him after the TriWizards Tournament. But not before Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory, and even that time he had the echo of Voldemort's victims to thank for his escape.

Then last year at the Ministry of Magic, he'd foolishly believed the dream that Voldemort had put in his mind. He had foolishly led Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna into danger. He'd almost gotten them all killed. Then when he and Neville were surrounded, he had to witness that wretched Lestrange woman use the Cruciatus Curse on Neville. When the members of the Order arrived, he had to witness Sirius's last battle, and his death at the hands of the same woman. Then when he was _so close_ to getting his revenge on the woman, he found himself face to face with Voldemort. He had to be saved once again by Dumbledore. How would Harry be able to defeat him?

Harry sighed again and did his best to clear his mind as he'd told during term. After focusing himself to clear his mind, he forced himself to relax. Sleep finally took him in some time after 1 A.M.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle Call

**Author's Note**: Sorry about how depressing the 1st chapter was, but it needed to be in there. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Read and Review!

**Chapter 2 – Battle Call**

The sun rose brightly outside and the rays entered the bedroom window. Harry shifted and felt something tickling his face. He shook his head slightly trying to get it to stop. But it wouldn't go away, instead it became something with a rough surface. He shook his head again and heard a muffled giggle. Confused he opened his eyes and jerked back as he saw the face of a cat. "Crookshanks?" he mumbled when he recognized the ginger cat. "What are you doing here?" He heard another giggle as he put on his glasses and looked around.

Hermione.

"I should have known," he said with a tired smile. "When did you get here?"

She returned the smile "I've been here since about ten this morning."

Harry frowned and looked over at his clock. _Damn, _he thought. It was already almost two in the afternoon. "Why'd you let me sleep in so late?"

"Well, Remus and I have both tried several times each to wake you with no luck. That's when Crookshanks decided to volunteer." She said as she pulled the cat out of Harry's face.

Harry shook the sleep from his mind and sat up, leaning against the headboard. He rolled his head to get the kink out of his neck then looked up at her. He motioned for her to sit down, which she did. As she took her seat at the opposite end of the bed, Harry looked his friend over. "How has your summer been so far?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged lightly "Fairly boring, actually. The main reason I'm here right now is because Mum and Dad are planning another trip to France and are leaving in two days time. They are kind of afraid to take me out of the country, but didn't want to leave me alone either. I told them what happened last term at the Ministry. They understood that I was needed here more than I was needed in France." When she finished her explanation she looked at Harry. "What about you? How have you been doing Harry?"

It was Harry's turn to shrug, "It's been alright. I was only at the Dursleys' for a week and a half before I came here. Not that I was particularly looking forward to returning to this place."

Hermione looked at him in concern "How are you dealing?"

Harry smiled weakly, "Better, I'm handling it all much better than I was when I first arrived. No one else was really here. Everyone was busy on assignments, so it was Kreature, Buckbeak, and myself. When Remus returned from his assignment a week later, he found me locked in the room with Buckbeak. I was still wearing the same thing I had been wearing when they left me here, I hadn't eaten anything, and I'd barely slept. He literally dragged me down the stairs and into the kitchen and threatened to force feed me if I didn't eat." Harry chuckled lightly.

"After I ate, we talked about Sirius's death. I was comfortable talking to him about it, because he'd lost Sirius too. He was the closest to Sirius. He went back out a week later on assignment, once he knew I would take care of myself, once he knew I was all right. Other that Remus, I've only really spoken with Dumbledore and now you. But, yeah, I'm doing better" He said.

Hermione looked him over for a minute, she knew that wasn't all to be said but she let it go, happy to know he was at least dealing. "Good Harry, I'm really glad to hear that." She smiled "Now, get your lazy bum out of bed, Remus is making lunch." She said as she carried Crookshanks out of the room closing the door with a snap behind her.

A few minutes later, once he was dressed, he slipped silently down the stairs to avoid waking Mrs. Black's portrait and into the kitchen. Remus looked up from his conversation with Hermione, "Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join us," he teased. Harry smiled, "Sorry I slept so long, I didn't get to sleep until late." Remus simply nodded and returned to his conversation.

After lunch, the three were still talking, Harry had joined in the conversation some time ago. The topic of discussion? The war and Voldemort. And it seemed that he knew he was the topic of the conversation because Harry felt his scar begin to burn. Not as bad as it had several times before, but it burned nonetheless. Harry frowned slightly, what was causing the burning this time?

"Something's not right"

"Pardon?" Remus said looking at Harry with a confused expression. "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry looked at his former Professor and blinked, "Remus, something's not right. I don't know what, but I've got a bad feeling that something is very wrong."

Remus and Hermione exchanged concerned glances and as Remus opened his mouth to respond to Harry he was interrupted--

"Remus!" called a voice from the fireplace. The three turned to see who was calling. They found the head of Minerva McGonagall surrounded by green flames, panic evident in her expression.

"Minerva, What is it?" Remus asked worriedly.

"You three are needed at once at Hogwarts," she said.

"Minerva, what's going on?" Remus asked again, voice quaking.

"Death Eaters, Remus, Death Eaters along with Giants, Dementors, and Trolls. Hogwarts is under attack!" she said very quickly.

"My god," Remus gaped as he and Hermione glanced at Harry. "Hermione, Harry lets go. Minerva, step back."

McGonagall did as Remus bid. The three checked to be sure they had their wands, and then one by one they stepped through the green flames and were standing before the panicked Professor.

Once they were all three there, She quickly led them from the room, which Harry recognized as the Room of Requirement, and toward the Entrance Hall. "The dementors have been surrounding the gates since last evening, they never made a threat until about five minutes ago when the trolls, giants, and the Death Eaters arrived. Albus is at the gates with the other members of the Order trying to hold them back." she said as they pulled out their wands and exited the castle.

"Remus?" Harry asked quietly. When Remus acknowledged him, Harry continued, "D-Do you think that this-that this is it?"

Remus didn't have to ask for clarification. He knew Harry was asking if it was the final battle, Harry had shared the prophecy with him when they were talking about what happened in the Department of Mysteries. "I don't know, Harry. I really don't know. It very well could be." Remus sighed.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Battle Part I

**Author's Note**: Hello again! The next chapter is up! Thank you to HarmonyForever for reviewing on the last two chapters, that's for the advice, I hope this chapter is better! My apologies about doubling the text! Honest Mistake.

**Chapter 3 – The 1st Battle (part I)**

By the time Minerva, Remus, Harry, and Hermione had reached the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, the giants had managed to make scrap metal out of the wrought iron gate. Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Snape, and a half a dozen aurors who had recently joined the Order where facing off with a large numbers of Death Eaters, dementors, trolls, and giants who where threatening to take the school.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" shouted Remus as several dementors rushed towards the four new victims who'd walked willingly into their midst.

The four separated and went where they were needed. Harry glanced around, "Stupify! Stupify!" he yelled aiming the hexes at two Death Eaters who were coming up behind Snape, who was only a hundred yards or so from him. Snape looked at Harry, surprised, then nodded a brief thanks. But not before one of the trolls recognized where the nearby commotion originated and set it's sights on Harry.

Harry's mind briefly flashed back to his first year when he and Ron had saved Hermione from the troll on Halloween. He shook his mind clear of the distraction. He had to focus, trolls were hard enough to bring down as it was, but with a cluttered mind it was near impossible. Harry was startled from his thoughts as he saw the troll suddenly fall unconscious at his feet. Harry glanced up and sighed in relief. "Thanks, Hagrid!" he called to his large friend.

Hagrid nodded, "Pay attention Harry, we be need'n yeh 'for this's all over." Then he turned and went after the other trolls and the giants.

Harry mentally shook himself as he turned around. He found himself face to face with two masked Death Eaters. The first one, Harry knew right away the identity of. It was Lucius Malfoy, the icy gray eyes were a give away. Harry had a shrewd suspicion on who the second one was, a suspicion that was confirmed when they removed their mask. Harry found himself facing Belletrix Lestrange.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, Bella," the cold drawl of Lucius said. "Surprised to see us, Mr. Potter?"

Harry forced himself to remain calm, despite his desire to hex the two into next year. "I suppose I _should_ have known you two would be here. Especially after disappointing your git of a Master in the Ministry of Magic. I should have guessed you'd be here to redeem yourselves," he said with a wry smirk.

Belletrix raised her wand but Lucius grabbed her wrist, "Now, now Bella, we still need him to be able to talk." he scolded lightly.

Harry arched an eyebrow and looked at Lucius, "What exactly are you expecting me to say?"

"I think you know, Potter. And we will get what we want from you. You, a puny fifteen year old, are alone against two of the Dark Lord's top Death Eaters. No one's going to save you now, Potter. Not Dumbledore, not the twit Hagrid, not your blood-traitor Weasleys, not your mudblood girlfriend, not the werewolf, and not your precious Professors." as he said each person he took a threatening step toward Harry, until they were only a foot apart. "No, Harry Potter, no one's going to save you now."

Harry smirked, "Ah, yes, of course, you're talking about the Prophecy. I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I don't think you'll be getting that from me."

"Crucio!" Belletrix screeched

"Protego!" Harry growled. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he taunted, intentionally using the same fateful words as his godfather.

Belletrix growled "You think you're so clever, Potter. But you're not, I'll bring the same end to you as I brought my dear cousin."

That taunt hit a nerve. Harry felt more than heard Belletrix raise her wand again, Harry, however, was ready.

"Crucio!" She yelled again.

"Protego! Stupify!" Harry bellowed.

Belletrix fell to the ground in a stunned heap. Harry turned his wand to Lucius who growled

"_Avada-_"

"Stupify!" Harry yelled cutting off the curse. Lucius fell limp next to Belletrix.

Harry wiped his brow on his sleeve and sighed. He glanced around. He saw Hagrid tackling another troll and smiled. His gaze then landed on Hermione who stunned three Death Eaters in a row. He smiled again, proud of what he'd taught at the D.A., before heading in the opposite direction to head off the Dementors.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Battle Part II

**Chapter 4 – The 1st Battle (Part II)**

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, sent a Death Eater to the ground. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a familiar face, one that she had hoped never to see again.

As she turned fully around she saw Remus and Peter Pettigrew face to face with only a few feet in between them. She watched the pair closely and let herself listen to the conversation between the former friends.

"Well, my dear Moony, here we are again." Peter sneered.

"So we are. Just remember you traitorous rat, Harry isn't here to stop me this time. You know as well as I do, if S-Sirius were here you'd already be dead. But you now have his blood on your hands as well as James's and Lily's."

"Yes, you're right, of course, Moony. It is quite unfortunate that old Padfoot decided to take an-um-untimely leave of absence."

Remus glared, "I still do not understand you, Peter. I don't see how you could betray us as you did."

"Don't you, Remus? Surely you of all people would know the Dark Lord's appeal, being..._what_...you are. Surely you've thought that it'd be easier to be excepted, rather than feared and despised."

"No, Peter. I'm not like you, not like you at all. You may not know, but I was offered the Dark Mark, being the "dark creature" that I am. I was offered the "acceptance". I, however, did not abandon reason for madness. I did what was _right_ not what was easy. I knew I would have a long, difficult road to travel before I was accepted for who, rather than what, I am. But I also knew that when that time came, it would be well worth the wait. I love my life too much to throw it away by betraying those I care most for, by turning myself over two some maddened wizard who forgot the great power that is love."

"Oh? And what would _you_ know about love, my friend?"

"Enough to know its strength. Enough to carry it in my heart, and more than enough to recognize those who lack such a wonderful thing."

"In other words, enough to make a complete fool of yourself. And here I thought you were there smartest, cleverest, of the Marauders. You're nothing but a pathetic fool, Remus. And you're "power", is nothing but a weakness."

"You really are something, Peter." Remus said shaking his head as he raised his wand.

Peter, however, was faster. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted, sending Remus to the ground, his wand 50 feet away. Peter advanced on Remus, wand at his chest. "I've gotten better at Dueling, Remus. The Dark Lord taught me so much than this bloody school ever did." he hissed.

"NO!" Hermione dashed forward and threw herself between Peter's wand and Remus, her wand raised toward Peter. "You will do him no more harm, Peter! You have been the cause of too many losses for Harry. I won't let you take Remus from him too. You have caused enough pain for one lifetime! You will not hurt Remus or Harry any more, Peter Pettigrew!"

"Expelliarmus!" Peter yelled as Hermione countered "Protego! Stupefy!" and Peter collapsed to the ground.

Hermione turned quickly and knelt next to Remus, who had yet to rise. "Remus? Are you alright?" she asked, gently lifting his head from the ground.

Remus opened his eyes and focused on her before speaking, "Hermione? Where's Peter? I've got to stop him!" He said trying to sit up.

"Shh...I took care of Peter, don't worry about him." She said holding him still.

Remus smiled weakly, "Odd isn't it? It's supposed to be my job to protect you and Harry, and yet...you put yourself between Peter and myself. You are an impressive young witch, Hermione." Hermione flushed slightly at the complement and returned the smile. She lowered herself the rest of the way to the ground until she was sitting.

She looked around to see where everyone else was. The dementors where retreating from the silver light that was chasing them, there were popping sounds that told her the remaining Death Eaters were doing the same. Bodies of aurors, Death Eaters, trolls, and giants littered the grounds. She glanced back down to see that Remus had let himself slip unconscious.

"Hermione?" a voice said shakily.

She turned to the voice and saw Harry standing over her, a look of terror on his face as he looked down at the man who lay unconscious in her lap. "Don't worry, Harry. He's going to be alright, he's just knocked out." Harry nodded and knelt next to her, as his eyes scanned the grounds. He let out a heavy sigh.

"How is everyone else?" she asked.

"Dumbledore's alright. Tonks, poor girl, got hit with three stunners at once, she's unconscious. Moody is missing his wooden leg, but is otherwise all right. Snape is limping rather badly. I've not seen McGonagall, Shacklebolt, or Hagrid yet," he said

Hermione nodded and glanced down again. "Come on, Harry, Help me get him up. He needs to see Madam Pomprey."

Harry helped her get to her feet, then held up Remus while Hermione pulled one of her former Professor's arms over her shoulders and put one arm around his waist. "Ok, Harry, I'll be fine. We need to get everyone else too though."

Harry stepped back and watched as she made her way back toward the castle. He thought he heard a whisper, but thought nothing of it. That is until he saw two purple lights, one hitting Hermione square in the back as she dragged Remus along, the other hitting Remus himself. The two collapsed to the ground, motionless.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled as he ran towards them. He stopped suddenly as a head, then body appeared out of nowhere. He gaped when he realized who had stepped from behind the Invisibility Cloak.

Draco Malfoy stood facing Harry, wand aimed at his chest. He seemed nervous and was shooting glances over his shoulder as he walked slowly towards Harry.


	5. Chapter 5 Mysterious Disappearence

**Chapter 5 – Mysterious Disappearance**

"Have you found him yet, Headmaster?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Poppy."

Hermione frowned and opened her eyes. She found herself staring at the ceiling of the Infirmary. But why was she there? Though she quickly remembered.

She sat up quickly and looked around. She let a sigh of relief when she saw Remus a few bed down from the one that she now occupied. That was when Madam Pomprey and Professor Dumbledore realized she was awake. Both looked more than slightly stressed.

While the nurse gave her a check over, the Headmaster began to question her. Hermione told them about the conversation between Remus and Peter, and how she went to the aid of her former professor. When she finally got to the point where she left Harry and was hexed in the back, Dumbledore stopped her.

"Miss Granger, did you see anyone behind Harry? Anyone who would be in the position to harm you?" he asked gently.

"No, sir. Why? Are Harry and Re-Professor Lupin alright?"

"Mr. Lupin will be fine, he is a bit bruise but he has endured much worse. Harry, however, is missing."

"MISSING? How can he be _missing_?"

"We aren't sure what happened, Miss Granger. All we do know is that you were the last to see him and that wherever Harry is, he either went willingly or he went under the influence of the Imperius Curse. My guess is the former, knowing Mr. Potter's resistance to that particular curse."

"Didn't any one else see anything? Can't you do a locating charm to find him?"

"Unfortunately, you were the last to come in contact with Harry. And as for the Locating Charm, we have tried, Miss Granger. The person who hexed you and Mr. Lupin knew what they were doing and where they were going."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a familiar red head's arrival.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Ron asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Ron. Remus and I got hit in the back with some hex, no one but Harry saw who did it, but Harry's gone missing. Apparently, He went "willingly" with whoever the attacker was."

"Went willingly?" Ron asked. "Why would he do something that stupid, especially after 4th and 5th year?"

"That, Ron, is the million galleon question. We don't know, apparently I was the last one to see him before he left, and my back was turned when I was it, so I didn't see who did it or where Harry went."

"Hermione..." Ron started, hesitantly. "Do you think--You don't think that Harry could have done it...do you?"

"Done wh-oh" Comprehension dawned on her face. She frowned and then shrugged, "I don't think Harry would do something like that, but there is no telling whether or not he did. I didn't hear a voice when the hex was cast, so..." she left of.

Ron and Hermione looked at one another silently for a moment. It was Ron who broke the awkward silence. "Where do you think he went?"

"I wish I knew, " Hermione sighed.

"Dammit, Harry, why'd you decide to disappear? War is coming and we need you here!" Ron said shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6 Winds of Change

**Author's Note**: Sorry about how short the last chapter was, but that chapter as well as the one fallowing this one is necessary for the plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 6 – Winds of Change**

A 30 or so miles away, Harry silently fallowed is (former?) nemeses, Draco Malfoy, through a long, dark, underground tunnel. The only light that could be seen was that of the two wands.

"You had better have a good reason for hexing those two, Malfoy" Harry said after they'd been walking for nearly an hour.

"I do. I needed you, and only you, to come with me and I knew you wouldn't if Lupin and Granger had their say. So I made sure they didn't" Draco said over his shoulder.

Harry was silent for a moment, "Why, exactly did you want me, out of all people, to come with you? And where are we going anyway?"

Draco stopped walking and sighed, Harry barely avoided a collision. Draco glanced around, "Alright, sit down and I'll tell you the story." He said as he sat down at one side of the tunnel, Harry took a seat directly across from him and waited.

Draco took a deep breath and began. "Alright, as you know, a few months ago my father was sent to Azkaban. Well, I went to Diagon Ally one day, a few weeks after the end of term. There was an attack, well two actually. One on Diagon Ally and another in Muggle London, they happened simultaneously though. Anyway, I know I've never been the nicest guy at school, but when I saw a Death Eater about to attack a little five-year old girl, I couldn't just stand aside and let it happen. So I hurried forward and took the little girls curse onto myself. It turned out to be the Cruciatus curse that was meant for that little girl."

Draco glanced up at Harry, from the glow of the wands, he could tell that the other boy was listening carefully and that he had just gained a bit more respect. He sighed and continued, "When the Death Eater realized that he missed his intended target, he released the curse. I looked up to see if I could recognize who was behind that black mask." Draco swallowed and looked up to Harry again. He kept eye contact as he spoke again, when I looked into the eyes of the man standing above me, what I say scared and angered me. Harry, when I looked up I saw the eyes of my father staring back at me. They were full of hate, the look in his eyes wasn't unlike that of Professor Snape when he looks at you. My father has been out of Azkaban for over a month and a half now. He told me, by accident about the plans for the attack on Hogwarts today."

"I considered the information he, unknowingly, gave to me. I knew I had two choices, I could join in, or I could try and stop what was going to happen. After I thought about that little girl in Diagon Ally and how my father attacked her, simply because her _parents_ were loyal to Dumbledore, I knew I could never be like my father. Then father let it slip what he and Belletrix were going after, a prophecy, correct?" Harry nodded hesitantly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to tell me. Anyway, I'm taking you to a secure location where I can tell you all I know about the future plans. Oh, by the way, when we get back to Hogwarts, you have to somehow get the Weasley's away from the Burrow. That's one of the next targets. Father believes it may be the Headquarters for you're little organization." He noticed that Harry visibly paled at that. He sighed "Come on, we've got to keep moving."

Harry couldn't help but frown to himself as he fallowed Draco down the tunnel. Everything he'd just been told was a surprise to say the least. Draco Malfoy was one person most of Gryffindor thought would be one of the new Death Eaters, yet he was betraying his family.

At first Harry thought that it was a trap, but after listening to Draco's story, he realized that Draco wasn't faking the emotions that slipped into his words. "Draco?" Harry said hesitantly.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and smirked, "Let me guess, you want to know if I'm leading you into a trap?" At Harry's surprised look, he stopped walking and pushed both sleeves up to his elbows. "I'm clean, Harry." he said as he turned and continued down the tunnel.

Harry smiled weakly, "Sorry if I seemed a bit rude there, I just can never be too sure."

The other boy just nodded, "We're almost at the end of the tunnel, just a bit more to go."

When they two finally reached the end of the tunnel, Harry thought momentarily of the Shrieking Shack. Both buildings were in similar states of disrepair. Draco glanced around as he settled into a chair that was at a table. Harry silently sat across from him.

Harry noticed that Draco looked a bit uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to say something, Harry knew better than to rush what ever it was, so he waited patiently. "I-I was wondering," Draco started, "if you would be willing to talk to Dumbledore on my behalf. I know I'm not his, or your, favorite person, but I'm severing all ties to my family here."

Harry studied the other boy for a moment, "Of course, Draco. It takes a lot of strength to do what you are doing. I'm sure Dumbledore will understand and help you. He's always been one to give second chances."

Draco nodded and sighed, "You know, if I _do_ tell you all of this, I'll be just as much of a traitor as your friend Wormtail."

Harry growled at the mentioned of his father's old school friend. "Not exactly, Draco. See, when Peter changed sides, he did it through lies and deceit. And he did it for all the wrong reasons. Peter wanted power, he was selfish in his choices and because of him many people that he claimed to care for, for eleven years, died. He thought of no one but himself."

"You, on the other hand," Harry said, "You saw something that you truly believed was wrong. You thought it wrong even before you knew who was on the other end of that wand. When you saw that little girl in Diagon Alley, you put aside your own well being to help her. There may also be personal benefits that are persuasive, but you see the changes that need to be made and seem willing to do what needs to be done to make the changes. No, Draco, You are nothing like Peter Pettigrew."

Draco smiled slightly and sighed, "Since we're being sentimental here, I'd like to say I'm sorry for what happened to Black. He was my second cousin, but I didn't really know him. He was your godfather, correct?"

Harry nodded, "I met him during our third year, he was at there right during the whole mess of the Triwizards Tournament, I spent most of summer and also Christmas holidays with him last term. He was completely rotten, even though it took a while for the dull look of Azkaban to fade, he always had this mischievous glint. You should have seen some of the pranks he'd play on Remus, Professor Snape, and Molly Weasley. They were mostly quite childish, but what really made them funny were Sirius's expressions when they succeeded. I remember a few times though, when Remus would return the favor just as easily."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that our stern Professor Lupin, was pranking Sirius Black?" Draco laughed.

"Oh, of course. Remus was the voice of reason for the Marauders, but that doesn't mean he was completely innocent." Harry said with a smile. "I remember one time, last summer, when Sirius decided to play a rather cruel trick on Mrs. Weasley. He decided to turn her hair bubble gum pink. I don't know if you know Tonks, but Mrs. Weasley looked like her older sister, she was furious. Anyway, Remus found that trick disturbing, being directed at whom it was. So our dear Professor thought pay back was in order. I'm assuming from your comment on the train last September, you know about what Sirius was?"

Draco nodded, "He was an animagus, a dog right?"

Harry smiled, "Well, Remus, being as clever as he is, did two separate charms. One trapped Sirius in his animagus form for a full 24 hours, the second turned Sirius's hair the same bubble gum pink that Sirius had used on Mrs. Weasley. Now the trapping charm wore off in a day, so the scruffy pink dog turned back into Sirius. The coloring charm, however, stayed for a full two weeks. Remus was a lot stronger in charms than Sirius, so Sirius couldn't counter the charms, so whether he was in animagus or human form he had pink hair. Tonks teased him for that one for forever."

By the end of the story both boys were laughing, neither paid much attention to the fact that the most unlikely of friendships had just begun to patch up old wounds.


	7. Chapter 7 Condolences

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. This is another chapter that has nothing directly to do with Harry, but this chapter will make more sense later on. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7 - Condolences**

Several hours later, back at Hogwarts, Hermione jerked awake. She glanced around her and frowned, trying to remember where she was. Then she remembered she was no longer at 12 Grimmauld Place, she was in the Hospital Wing at the school. She sighed as her eyes reajusted to the darkness.

Hermione froze as she heard a rustling sound. She reached for, and found her wand on the side table next to her bed. "_Lumos_" she muttered. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked silently towards the sound. It didn't take her long to find the source of the sounds either, sighing in relief she muttered, "_Nox_" to extingush her wand lite.

"How are you feeling Remus?" She asked as she approached the bed of her former teacher, who was also awake.

Remus looked over at her with a look that clearly said he didn't realize she had approached. "Oh, fine. I bit sore, but as you know, I've been worse." he said with a wry smile. "And how are you doing, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, "Worried."

Remus nodded in agreement, "I suppose that would be why you aren't still asleep?"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I suppose so...I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I would have not been so stubborn..."

Remus shook his head and said, "I don't think it would have been any different, Hermione. Who ever wanted Harry, would have still hexed us inorder to get Harry alone."

"Do you think that is why they hexed us? Because they didn't want us to listen to what they wanted to say?"

"That is as possible as anything else at this time." Remus said grimly.

Hermione flopped down on a chair that was next to Remus's bed and sighed heavily. "Is there _anything_ we can do?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't see how anything we do can help, especially if it was a Death Eater who took Harry. Not that we know for sure it was a Death Eater," he added at Hermione's stricken look. "And don't think you're the only one feeling guilty at the moment," he said quietly.

Hermione frowned, "You don't feel guilty, do you, Remus?"

"I do," Remus said. "Sirius and I were talking about a week before he--before he died, and he made me promise that if anything should happen to him, I would do everything in my power to take care of Harry," he paused and looked at Hermione, "and I was too busy taking care of old grudges, to pay attention to him. If it weren't for you, Harry probably would have lost the last real tie he has to his parents. And you know, Harry never knew his parents, but he loves Lily and James all the same, he only had his godfather for just a little over two years before he lost him, and he loves Sirius all the same. Now I'm the only one left, and I think Harry sees me more as his teacher than anything else. I feel failing Lily, James, and Sirius is inevitable."

Hermione shook her head, "No, Remus, Harry knows you care about him as much as Sirius did. Harry would have been just as devistated if he would have lost you today as he was when he lost Sirius last June. You have been more of a confidant to him these past few months than Ron and I could ever hope to be. You both suffered and that brought you two closer. I honestly think that, Harry loves you, and the only way that you can _truly_ fail him is to give up on him."

Remus studied her for a moment then chuckled softly. "You are certianly the brightest witch of your age, Hermione. And as I'm slowly beginning to realize you're intelligance spands far beyond your studies." He said shaking his head. "Yes, you're probably right though." He smiled as Hermione tried to stifle a yawn, "We can't do any thing for Harry right now, expecially not in our conditions, so why don't you go get some sleep."

Hermione started to protest but was interupted by another yawn. She sighed and nodded, "Alright, Good night, Remus" She said as she retreated back towards her bed.

"Good night, Hermione" Remus whispered as he let his gaze drift back to the window and to the waxing moon.


	8. Chapter 8 O'ya woling woling we tayil

**Author's Note: I hope this chapter is enjoyable. The title phrase, which is used later in the chapter, I got from and episode of Stargate SG1, if you want to know more about it let me know**

**Chapter 8 - O'ya woling woling we tayil**

"Honestly, Ron, he's been gone for _two_ days now!" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes at her often-clueless friend.

"I know that, Hermione, all I'm saying is that if it were You-know-who that took Harry, we would know by now." Ron argued.

Hermione was about to retort when a familiar voice interrupted her, "You two never stop, do you?"

"Harry!" Hermione smiled as she leapt from the Infirmary bed that she had been occupying, "Where have you been?"

"I-um-had some things to take care of," he said.

"Are you telling me that it was _you_ who hexed Remus and I?" Hermione asked.

Harry's eyes widened and he held up his hands, "No! No, Hermione, you know I would never do something like that!"

Hermione took a few menacing steps towards him, "Then you saw who did it, and still fallowed them?"

Harry swallowed and took several involuntary steps backwards. He never understood why he was afraid of Hermione, but he was. Especially when she was like this. "Y-Yes."

"Who was it, Harry?" She asked without missing a beat.

Harry pulled himself together and squared his shoulders, "Now, Hermione, I don't think it's a good idea for me to be telling anyone until I get the chance to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? I don't believe that for a moment. The only thing I know of that you hid from Ron and myself is that bloody prophecy. Now, whom could you possibly be covering for?"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to Dumbledore before I say anything to anyone else. No offense but especially you and Ron."

Ron stood up at this and narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean especially Hermione and Me?"

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose behind his glasses then looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione, "During the two days I was gone, a lot was said between myself and the other person. And I think that it is important that the information gets to Dumbledore before it reaches anyone else's ears. The other person is already talking to Dumbledore right now, as soon as I am able to do so, I'll tell the two of you."

Hermione pursed her lips and returned to her bed. "I believe Remus will want to speak with you," she said without looking at him. Ron shook his head and sat back down next to Hermione.

Harry sighed and made his way across the infirmary to where his former professor occupied another bed.

Remus had stacks of papers and books spread across his bed and the table next to it. His attention was clearly on the large stack of parchment on his lap and the quill in his hand, he hardly noticed Harry's presence. "Are you feeling better, Remus?" Harry asked.

Remus's eyebrows flew up as he raised his head to face Harry. After being missing for two days, Remus hardly expected to see him standing next to his bed, a bit dirty and tired, but all right nonetheless. "Harry! Where on Earth have you been?"

Harry sighed and sat down next to Remus's bed, he glanced over his shoulder to be sure that Ron and Hermione where to busy in their own conversation to overhear anything, "With the person who, unfortunately, hexed Hermione and yourself."

If Remus was at all surprised he hid it very well, "And I suppose that is what Hermione's so irritated by at the moment?" He asked glancing over Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded solemnly, "It was Malfoy, if I tell Hermione and Ron that, they'll both go after him. And I don't think that is a good idea."

Remus watched Harry closely, "And why is that?"

Harry bit on his lower lip then let out a sigh, "Draco gave me a lot of information on the plans Voldemort and the Death Eaters have for the near future. He said the only reason he hexed you and 'Mione was because he wanted to only talk to me, and he knew that to take me out of battle would be the easiest way, and also that if you or Hermione had seen him, you would have either hexed him or talked me out of going. Remus, he told me things that are planned to happen anywhere from next week to three months from now. I seriously believe that he's on our side."

A slight crease appeared between Remus's brows, "I don't know, Harry. Draco Malfoy is much like his father in too many ways, I don't see how someone could change their strips in such a short period of time."

"If you would have heard some of the things he said, and how he said them, I think you'd see what I'm talking about. I mean, lets face it, Draco Malfoy isn't much of an actor." Harry said.

Remus sighed and started to speak, but movement behind Harry made him pause. Harry looked behind him and saw Dumbledore watching him; "I wish to have a word with you Harry, in my office?"

Harry nodded and stood. After saying a quick goodbye to Remus, Hermione, and Ron, he fallowed Dumbledore from the Infirmary and towards his office. "Mr. Malfoy has told me quite an interesting story about your where-abouts the past two days," Dumbledore said lightly.

Harry remained silent as he waited for whatever was coming next. Dumbledore, however, simply gave the password to the gargoyle and led the way up to his office. Harry was slightly surprised to see Draco sitting in one of the chairs, but passed it off and lowered himself into another chair as Dumbledore settled behind his desk.

"I have already sent word for the Weasley's to come to Hogwarts, I did not send details in chance of the letter being intercepted. I simply requested their presence at Hogwarts. I won't tell them anymore unless the two of you believe it a good idea to do so."

"Sir, I don't know if that _would_ be such a good idea. As of right now, neither my father nor my mum know where I'm located. If we were to let people know, then it would only be a matter of time before they come after me. It's no secret that I'm no longer on my father's side, but at this point in time, they don't think I'd tell the plans that I've over heard. If they learn that I _have_ told, they'll simply change the plans. I think we are much better prepared if no one knew from whom the information came." Draco said.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "Very well, Mister Malfoy. As for you Harry, I understand you have said something of this manner to Remus, and I do not doubt Remus's capability of secret keeping. I do, however, discourage you from sharing this information with Mister Weasley or Miss Granger unless it is absolutely mandatory that you do so."

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"Very good. Now you two may be on your way."

A few hours later Hermione and Ron found Harry and, none other than Draco Malfoy, sitting beneath one of the trees on the grounds. They seemed to be talking and getting on all right, but something didn't sit right with Hermione. She frowned slightly at the guilty look Draco gave her as she and Ron approached.

"Bloody hell, Harry. What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Well, it looks like I am having a conversation, Ron." Harry said, mildly.

"With _Malfoy_?" Ron said.

"It would seem that way," Harry shrugged.

Hermione watched the two for a moment, the two were carrying on much like Harry and Ron usually did. "Why?" she asked, without need to explain herself further.

Draco rose to his feet. "O'ya woling woling we tayil" he said with a slight smile before turning and making his way back into the castle.

Hermione's frowned deepened as she went over the familiar phrase he had used. It wasn't Latin. "O'ya woling woling we tayil" she muttered to herself. Harry and Ron watched, confused, as realization passed across her face as well as astonishment.

"What'd he say, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"O'ya woling woling we tayil," Hermione said again as she looked between the two, "It's Mayan for 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'." She looked at Harry, who simply nodded. She shook her head slightly again and sat down. "Well, I can't say _that_ was expected."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron said, more confused then ever.

"Oh, honestly, Ron!" Hermione said. "Think about it, 'The ENEMY of _MY_ ENEMY is my friend."

Ron frowned then his eyes widened in realization. He sunk to the ground next to Hermione. "Bloody hell," was all he managed to say.


	9. Chapter 9 Burying the Hatchet

** Chapter 9 - Burying the Hatchet**

Just under a week later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and much to Remus and Ron's dismay Draco, found themselves back at 12 Grimmauld Place. Draco spent much of the first day adjusting to the new living quarters, while Ron spent most the day complaining about the new guest, but as the House now belonged to Harry, there was little Remus or Ron could do about the situation. Hermione wasn't overly thrilled about it, but as she had said many times before, if they couldn't trust Dumbledore's decisions, who could they trust?

"Oh, come on Ron," Hermione sighed. "No matter how much you complain, things _aren't_ going to change."

"You mean you agree with it?" Ron asked.

"It isn't my decision to make, Ron. Dumbledore seems to thing it's safer to have him here," She said. "And yes, if Malfoy really has begun to help this side, then I do believe it is safer for him to be unlocatable."

"But it's _Malfoy_!" Ron said shaking his head. "He wouldn't change sides! He loathes everything that this side is fighting for."

"If you're going to insult me, Weasley, at least get your facts straight," came a drawling voice from the doorway.

"Oh, are you actually saying you haven't been hateful everyone and everything we're fighting for? Are you trying to tell me that every insult, every crude word, and every violent thing you've done, was done because you _support_ our side? Or are you simply saying that you've got some twin out there that's been doing all those things and that you're completely innocent?" Ron hissed.

Draco narrowed his eyes and stood from his leaning position, "No, Weasley, I'd never deny the obvious things I've done. But I do have to say that I've learnt my lesson. And furthermore I do not need to explain myself to you."

Ron walked a few paces towards Draco to the point where there was only a few feet in between them, "You may have Dumbledore and Harry convinced, but I don't trust you. You've done nothing but try to destroy everything we're working to protect, I don't believe, for one second, that you happened to have a change of heart. You may have them fooled, but I'm watching you. Make one wrong move, I dare you."

"That's enough, Ron." Ron turned to see his best friend glaring at him. Harry narrowed his eyes, "You really don't trust me, do you?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I trust you!"

"No, you don't. Otherwise you would trust my decisions, including this one."

"Harry, I trust you. Its him I have problems trusting."

"I trust him, Dumbledore trusts him, shouldn't that be enough?"

"No, it's not. I'm sorry if I can't forgive and forget as easily as you. But that doesn't mean I don't trust you."

Harry shook his head, "Neither of you trust me. Not that I blame you, not after last June."

Hermione finally spoke up, "Harry you know that's not true. If we didn't trust you, we never would have fallowed you to the Department of Mysteries. The same goes with Ginny, Neville, and Luna."

"If you hadn't fallowed me there, if I had listened in the first place, none of you would have been hurt and my godfather would still be alive!" Harry said.

It was just Harry's luck that Remus had overheard the whole conversation, "I thought you were dealing with this, Harry?"

Harry looked up, "I am, but it doesn't make it any less true."

Remus frowned and exchanged glances with Hermione, "Do you really think that things would have been any different?"

"Yes, if I had listened, yes."

"Have you ever heard of a thing called Fate?" Remus inquired.

"Of course hasn't everyone?"

"Then you know, that things _couldn't_ have gone any other way. You were destined to go to the Ministry of Magic, and for some reason Sirius was destined to fallow you to his death. Things happen they way Fate decides they should, not how we thing we should go."

Harry sighed and nodded, "I know, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"Listen, Potter, Sirius's death may be on your conscious, but you've got to realize there _will_ be more deaths before all is said and done, and you can't carry each and every death that was directly or indirectly caused by you. It'll drive you mad. And everyone who dies fighting, at least they're dieing for something they believe in." Draco said.

"For once, I've got to agree with Malfoy, mate," Ron said. "Even Sirius died in a fight. And if you think about it, if Sirius had been able to choose how he'd die, he would have wanted to go in battle for something he believed in."

Harry started to snap at Ron about how Sirius didn't want to die for a long time but Remus cut him off, "Come on, Harry, the only people who get to choose the place, time, and manner of their deaths are the ones who take it themselves, and we should be glad Sirius didn't do that."

Harry nodded again, "Look, I know that there is little I can do now, but really must you go on like you have been? Is it that hard to trust Dumbledore and me without us explaining every little detail?"

Remus and Ron exchanged looks and sighed, "Harry, like I said before, it's not that we don't trust you, mate. Its just that it's kind of hard to forget everything that he's done for the last five years," Ron said. "But if you are certain that you can trust him, I won't question it anymore."

"And I'll _try_ not to provoke. I won't apologize, at least not yet, but I'll try to hold my temper and my tongue." Draco said.

"And I'll keep the both of them in line," Hermione grinned causing everyone to laugh.

The four teens went up to the room the three boys where sharing to try to settle old differences, if they had to spend the summer together that was something that had to be done and soon, and Remus retreated to the kitchen with more than enough on his mind.

"Malfoy, how did you know that phrase anyway?" Hermione asked

"O'ya woling woling we tayil?" Draco frowned, she nodded. "I've studied almost every western language there is, spoken or dead. How did you know it?"

Hermione blushed slightly, "A-uh-muggle television show."

Harry glanced back at her, "Which one?"

"It's a cable series, Stargate SG1. My dad got me into it, and I've got every episode I've scene practically memorized." Harry chuckled, "What!" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I just never expected you to be into that type of show is all. I figured you would stick to The Learning Channel or the History Channel."

Ron and Draco snickered and Hermione gave all three boys a sharp glare. "Ron when is the rest of your family coming?"

"Tomorrow evening, why?"

"Because I'm wondering how long I have to wait for some one _sane_ to talk to," she said.

"Ouch, that hurts," Draco smirked. Hermione glared again and threw one of the pillows across the room, hitting him in the face. "Oh, you want to play like that, do you?" he said as he threw two pillows back at her. Before they realized it they were in one massive pillow fight. Remus had come upstairs to see what the racket was and peeked through the door. He smiled and closed it quietly so not to alert any of them. The fight went on into the late evening when all four of them collapsed on one of the beds and promptly fell asleep where they had fallen, none awoke before nine the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10 Unanswered Questions

**Chapter 10 – Unanswered Questions**

Hermione stretched as she woke up. She glanced around her, trying to remember where she was. Frowning slightly, she realized she was in the boys' room, and that all four of them seemed to have fallen asleep on the same bed. She shook her head and silently slipped off the bed and out of the room.

As she returned to her own room to get ready for the day, she thought over the events of the night before. It all started with Ron being his usual prat, he didn't really think that Dumbledore and Harry would do something that could put the whole Order in jeopardy, did he? Sure Harry had done quite a few foolish things, and Dumbledore can be confusing, but neither of them would to anything to intentionally put everyone in danger.

Then there was Malfoy. What _had_ he told Dumbledore and Harry? As much as she disliked it, Hermione had to admit that Ron had a point. What could have happened to Draco for him to have a change of heart all of a sudden? Harry had always trusted Remus's opinion, what was different this time? What the hell went on during the time that Harry was missing?

Hermione shook her head and started towards the bathroom before some one else took it over. There were just too many questions. Too many questions that would take too long to answer.

A few hours later, Harry, Ron, and Draco, dressed and walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. As Ron and Draco took their seats at the table, across from Hermione, Harry started around the kitchen for breakfast. "Is Remus not up yet?" he asked.

"He said he had some Order business to take care of," Hermione said. "He said he'd be back before the Weasley's arrive."

Harry nodded and continued about making breakfast. He frowned slightly wondering what Remus was up to, of course he'd never know for sure. Sighing, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs. Why didn't Dumbledore let him in on what was going on? Now that Harry had heard the prophecy, he knew that whatever the Order was doing was going to both directly and indirectly affect him. So why didn't they think he was capable? He shook his head clear as he finished the eggs and put a few slices of bread in the toaster.

Setting the table settings for each person, his mind wondered again. What was Voldemort planning? Why attack the Weasley's? They knew that Kreature didn't belong to the Weasleys, and that Kreature worked at Order Headquarters, so why attack the Weasley's? Was it a bluff? Harry couldn't help but wonder if Draco was actually telling the truth. There was too much coincidence, and Harry didn't believe in coincidences.

He shook his head again as he placed the toast, eggs, and pumpkin juice on the table and took his seat. Only then did he notice Draco watching him in amusement, "What's so funny?"

"We've all been trying to talk to you, and you've just been carrying on in your own little world, cooking away," Draco smirked.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he poured a glass of pumpkin juice, "I didn't hear anything."

Ron snickered, "Doesn't surprise me. The way you were muttering to yourself, it's a surprise you didn't burn breakfast."

Hermione was watching Harry, "What were you thinking about anyway?"

Harry frowned and put a bit of food on his plate. "The prophecy, the Order, some of the things Dumbledore and Malfoy told me," he said avoiding everyone's' eyes. "I don't know, something's just not adding up."

Draco and Ron exchanged confused looks but Hermione nodded in agreement. "I've been thinking about that too. There are just too many unanswered questions."

Harry nodded, "I mean after hearing the prophecy, I know that everything that the Order is doing and has been doing, is going to directly or indirectly effect me, so what do I do? I'm not old enough to be a member, so I'm not old enough to know what's going on. Then there's the fact that Voldemort planned the attack on the school. You know as well as I do, it's far from over."

Hermione sighed, "I know, it doesn't make any sense to me either."

Harry glanced at Draco, "Another thing that's got me confused, is why they would plan an attack on... well on who they told me they were planning on attacking, when Voldemort _knows_ that Headquarters isn't located there."

Draco nodded with a frown. "Harry, I first had my doubts, but I really think we should tell Weasley and Granger. I think they need to know."

"I agree, I just wasn't sure if you were comfortable with that."

"I am, a bit, but they need to know."

"It's your story, so be my guest," Harry said.

Draco sighed then turned to face Ron and Hermione. "Alright, one of the last days that I was at home, I found out that my father and the other Death Eaters that had been put in Azkaban in June had escaped. I couldn't sleep one night so I decided to stroll around the Manor. And--well I over heard some of the planning." Ron and Hermione wore similar frowns but nodded. "Well, they seemed to think that the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters was located at the Burrow." Ron's eyes opened in horror. "They were planning on an attack before term started back up. That's why Dumbledore sent for them to come here tonight."

"And that doesn't make sense," Harry added. "Because remember when I told you about everything that had happened that enabled Voldemort to lure me into the Ministry of Magic? Kreature told the Malfoy's what they needed to know. And Lucius _knows_ that Kreature doesn't belong to the Weasleys, and he also knows that Kreature lives at the Headquarters. So why they think that the Burrow is Headquarters is beyond me."

"So, you think it's a bluff, or what?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know, Hermione. That's probably what Remus is up to." Harry said.

They all finished the rest of their breakfast and cleaned up in silence. Each of them were trying to figure out what was going on, and what could happen next.


	11. Chapter 11 The Unheard of

** The Unheard Of**

Several hours later the four teens where seated around the kitchen table playing a muggle card game when there was a sudden shriek from the doorway and Harry and Hermione where pulled into a firm embrace. Harry tilted his head to find who was near choking Hermione and himself, when he did he saw the relief on the face of Molly Weasley.

Hermione and Harry gently untangled themselves from the woman and smiled. "We're alright Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at Harry, "And just _what_ did you think you were doing disappearing like that! Even Sirius would have said that was foolish!"

Harry lowered his head slightly, "I know Mrs. Weasley. I'm really sorry I frightened everyone. But I was with an ally."

"So _that's_ what he's doing here," came the familiar voice of Ginny Weasley, youngest and only girl of the Weasley Clan.

Harry nodded and sighed at Mrs. Weasley's apprehension. "Look, if he was a danger to us would Dumbledore have ok'd him to be here?" He asked impatiently.

"No, no of course not," Mrs. Weasley said, lips pursed and unconvinced.

Harry rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. "With all due respect Mrs. Weasley, Draco has given us a lot if information on the plans of the Death Eaters. And to be perfectly honest, it's thanks to him that you and your family are safe right now. The Death Eaters were planning an attack on the Burrow within the next few weeks. Thanks to him, you won't be there if it does happen."

Mrs. Weasley glanced at Draco and shook her head, "What does Remus say about this?"

"It doesn't matter what Remus thinks about it," Hermione said. "It was Professor Dumbledore's decision and it's Harry's house. Harry has welcomed Remus here because Remus is family. Mrs. Weasley, honestly, if we can't trust Dumbledore's decisions, whose can we trust?"

Molly let out a sigh, "I suppose your right. Albus wouldn't endanger the Order or you kids in anyway." She frowned slightly then glanced around the kitchen. Ginny and Ron were talking away with Draco, and Harry and Hermione were watching her. "Well, lunch any one?"

"Harry made us breakfast only a few hours ago," Draco spoke up.

Molly arched an eyebrow and chuckled when Harry blushed and muttered something about "used to it" and "Dursleys". She saw Ron elbow Draco in the side and heard, "Shhh, she wants to cook let her cook!"

"Are you really hungry _again _Ron?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Oh come on dear, you know as well as I do that Ron is _always_ hungry," Mrs. Weasley mused.

Ron turned red and went back to his conversation, most likely about Quidditch. Harry and Hermione went about helping Molly with lunch. The two exchanged glances and Hermione spoke up tentively, "Mrs. Weasley? Can we get your opinion about something?"

"Well of course, dear," Molly said.

Harry sighed and started, "You know how I told you that the Death Eaters were planning an attack on the Burrow?" Molly nodded and he continued, "Well, according to Draco they're reasoning is because they think that the Order Headquarters is at the Burrow."

Hermione stepped in, "Now what doesn't make sense to us, is the fact that back in June, Kreature told the Malfoys the stuff Voldemort needed to know to draw Harry to the Ministry. But the Malfoys know that Kreature doesn't belong to you; I mean Narcissa was a Black, so you'd think she'd recognize her old house elf, right? So why would they plan an attack on the Burrow, when it's obvious Kreature lives at Headquarters, and that Kreature doesn't live at the Burrow?"

Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment with her back to the two teens, all too aware at how quiet the kitchen had become. She hurriedly finished preparing the meal and set the table, giving herself time to think. After Harry, Hermione, and herself took their seats around the table she sighed. "I'm not sure how much is wise to tell you," she smiled at the affronted looks on the faces of all five teens, "however, I'll tell you what I can."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before beginning. "As you know the Malfoys and the Weasleys have had an on going feud between the two families. What you may not know, however, is that the animosity between the Malfoys and the Weasleys is nothing compared to the animosity that was shared between the Potters and the Malfoys." Two red heads and a bushy brown head glanced between Harry and Draco.

Molly smiled slightly, "Yes, James Potter's father, Matthew, Harry's grandfather and Draco's grandfather were the closest thing to enemies as you could find. Their animosity was past onto James and Lucius. James fallowed his families' tradition of being a Gryffindor and of being a strong supporter in light, while Lucius fallowed his families tradition of being a Slytherin and being an advocate of dark and of power."

"Anyway, Matthew Potter was always good friends with Thomas Weasley and Michael Prewitt, other Gryffindors and obviously Ron and Ginny's grandfathers. Arthur and I were in our fifth year when Lucius was in his fourth and Lily, and the future Marauders had just started their first year. Being family friends, Arthur and I got on quite well with James. By his second year, I would barely go near the boy, I agreed with Lily at that point in time, he was egotistical."

"I remember it was about that time, Arthur and I had begun dating, when Lucius approached us in the Library, asking if we were ready to end the Potter line. Imagine my shock when I was asked to end the life of a friend whose family friendship went as far back as any. Arthur and I declined of course. From what I heard, Lucius Sr. had been talking to our fathers at the same time. That was the great divider between the Weasleys and the Malfoys."

Molly frowned and shook her head. "I hadn't minded Lucius up until that point. It was that time, also, that rumors of a dark power rising. And it became more and more obvious that Lucius and his friends where getting mixed up in it. I think that Lucius Sr. was more disappointed to have lost the Weasley and Prewitt allies that the fact that he wouldn't be able to run out the Potters. That's when he turned to the Black family, Lucius Jr. and his closest friend Rupert LeStrange, were more than happy to hear that, they had been courting Belletrix and Narcissa for some time."

"That's also when Sirius was most expected to join the dark ranks and make the 'noble Blacks' proud. He, obviously, disagreed with them and in the end was disowned." Molly shook her head and got back to the story, "Anyway, several years later, when we had all graduated from Hogwarts, the Dark power that had been just a rumor had come out fully. Lord Voldemort's first regime. It was then when everyone began to suspect everyone else. The Order members were the only ones we trusted. At that time, Arthur and I had married and were living at the Burrow, and we played host to several Order members on several occasions.

"One such occasion, I received an owl with no return name. I found it odd, and a bit suspicious. Alastor Moody happened to be settled at our home at the present time and offered to take a look at it. I declined for some strange reason. I opened the letter and it was from none other than Lucius Malfoy Jr. He was requesting that I come to the 'other side'. I was simply shocked. Obviously, I declined rather hastily. But we later found out that there were several future Death Eaters outside that night, who witnessed who was in our home. That's when the Burrow first came under the suspicion of being the Headquarters."

"As you said, they have reason to believe other wise this time around, but with us being as close to Harry as we are, it must make sense to them to eliminate all possible hide outs for him," Molly sighed. "Like I said, I'm not sure how much to tell you because I'm not sure my self."

Everyone was quiet and a bit solemn, that is everyone except one red head, and "So basically, Harry and Draco have accomplished what their families deemed impossible?" Ginny asked.

Molly shrugged, "Well, I suppose so."

"Well, then that is one thing different that we have on our side isn't it?" Ginny beamed. "Like Hermione said last year, we are only as strong as our weakest link. If we have a Potter and a Malfoy, as friends, something that is supposed to be unheard of, that says something about the light doesn't it?"

Hermione gave a weak smile, "She is right, you know. I overheard a conversation between Remus and Peter during the battle. I heard them talking about 'love'. Peter was cutting down how powerful love really is. But as Remus said then, love is _the_ most powerful force in this world. I mean if we couldn't love, we'd be as bad off as Voldemort, but we're not. We're all here. We're all safe. And it's because we all _love_."

There was a silent but strong breeze that wrapped tightly around Harry like a hug before disappearing. His eyes widened then a smile settled on his face. Everyone else looked at him curiously, but he simply said, "Even those who are gone, give their love."

Hermione smiled, but the others still looked a bit confused. She leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "He's not gone Harry. He's here, that was him. He's here for you."

Harry smiled and nodded. He then glanced around the table and chuckled, "So was all this food made to go to waste, or are we going to eat?" Chatter picked up again, and Harry settled back against his chair and exchanged another look with Hermione. She was right, he's here, and he's not going anywhere anytime soon.


	12. Chapter 12 Rithandir's Arch

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I always look forward to reading them. This is a slightly farfetched chapter, I know, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 12 – Rithandir, Mathinia, and Herthanya**

The fallowing week went by rather quickly. Remus had returned from whatever he was doing, a few days before. There had been no further mention of the supposed attack at the Burrow, nor about Draco's honor. Harry had actually caught Draco and Hermione in deep discussions about assigned History of Magic essay on one occasion, and the every next day found Ron and Ginny in a heated debate about Quidditch. He had even found Draco and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen _baking_ on at least two different occasions.

Harry now found himself sitting silently in an upstairs room that had been converted into a Library, at Hermione's request, in front of a low-burning fireplace. He heard a soft rap at the closed door and glanced up from the dancing flames. "It's open," he said. He watched as Draco entered and shut the door behind him and lowered himself into the chair next to Harry's. "Hey, finished your homework?" Harry joked.

"Oh, shut it Potter," Draco chuckled.

Harry smiled and glanced back at the fire, "So what brings you to this part of the house?"

Draco shifted slightly in his seat to where he was leaned over with his elbows rested on his knees. "I've been thinking...about part of the conversation we had back at that shack."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Oh? Which part would that be?"

"The part about Black...about what happened in the Department of Mysteries," Draco said.

Harry tensed and a small frown appeared on his face, "What about it?"

Draco chewed on his lip for a moment before responding. "You said that Black fell through the archway and that Lupin and Dumbledore both told you it killed him, correct?" Harry's expression darkened slightly as he nodded. "I've been thinking about some of the books that I've read back at the manor. They were obviously Dark Arts books, but I remember the books mentioned the archways several times."

Harry sighed and lowered his head, "What are you getting at Draco?"

Draco glanced over at the other boy to gauge his expression, "I'm not sure how sure to explain this to you with out giving you false hope, which is the last thing we need right now. I mean the book wasn't as thorough as I would have liked."

Harry took a deep breath, "Draco, either tell me whatever you're rambling on about or please leave me be."

Draco shifted again so he could look Harry in the eyes as he spoke uncertainly. "There was something in one of those old books about that arch," Draco sighed and seemed to be carefully choosing his words. "Ok, Harry, I don't want you to completely go off the wall here, but I don't think... I don't think Black is dead."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked quickly over at Draco, "What are you talking about? Even Dumbledore said he was...gone."

Draco smirked slightly, "Luckily for you, the Headmaster, nor the ministry, knows all about Dark Arts." He glanced around the room as he stood and walked over to one of the many bookcases. "In fact, if you still have any of the original Black books, there should be a few in here we can use."

Harry frowned as he processed the idea that his godfather could yet be alive. He watched as Draco scanned the bookshelves for the books he needed, "I think the books that belonged to Sirius's parents are on the shelf over there, Remus had to hide them in order to save them."

Draco smirked again and arched an eyebrow, "Lupin hiding Dark Arts books?"

Harry shrugged, "He said they are actually really helpful, especially if Dumbledore decides to bring him back as the DADA professor."

"Ah, I see." Draco said as he approached the bookshelf that Harry had directed him to. He ran his index finger over the spines of the books before pulling three down. "I think these are the ones I'm looking for," he said as he lowered himself back into the chair. Frowning, he flipped through the pages of the first book, stopping about halfway through and began to read the page. "Ah, here it is:

_The Arch of Rithandir has, up until most recently, been greatly misunderstood. Created by, accident, by the wizard Rithandir in the early first century, was originally used as an executioner's device. Up until the powerful Sorceress, Mathinia challenged the belief that the Dark Arch killed the wrong doers. She stated that, in fact, the ones that had been executed, were still _**_very much alive, _**_that the arch that had inadvertently been created, simply _**_preserved the persons body while the soul was free to do as it wished_**_. She said that the soul of the lost remained among those they care for most, and that even the most powerful shield and protection charms could hide the loved one's from the purity of a soul..._"

Draco scanned a bit further and continued reading aloud. "_It took several more generations for Mathinia's theory of the Arch to be proved, but indeed it was. A young witch by the name of Herthanya stumbled across the writings of Rithandir and Mathinia in the early 1600s. She spent much of her years in her own research and finally walked through the arch to test her own theory. Herthanya was gone for nearly a year before she managed to get herself out of the arch. After her readjustment to being solid once more, she wrote about her discover while being separated from her body. She stated that the reason she was gone for so long is because it took her a while just to figure out how to get back to her body. Her writings, though unknown to most, told how a spirit must find its way back through the arch to rejoin with its body, but it was difficult for the spirit to remember where the arch can be found."_

Draco glanced up from the page and to Harry, whose face had lost all color. "H-he's alive?" Harry asked, unsure of what he had just heard.

Draco shrugged, "According to this book, but there's no guarantee, Harry." Harry made to stand as though he was ready to run to the Ministry of Magic to save his godfather. Draco grabbed his wrist, "Harry, if we can verify this, I'll go with you but until then we stay put."

Harry nodded. "Remus should be able to verify?" he asked, unable to hide the desperate tones.

With a sigh, Draco shrugged again, "It's worth a shot isn't it?" He stood from his chair again and placed the book down in his seat, page down. "I'll go get him."

Harry simply nodded, still too stunned to speak properly. Is it possible that Sirius was alive? But Dumbledore and Remus both told him that Sirius was gone...Harry sighed again and shook his head. Within a few minutes Draco returned with Remus instep behind him. Without a word, Draco showed Remus the proper page and where to read.

Harry held his breath as his former professor read the passage. He watched as the man paled and fell back against the wall. An array of emotions played across his face, confusion, hope, and oddly enough, hurt. Remus shook his head, "This...this cannot be right..."

A tapping at the door interrupted the thoughts of the three, they all knew who it was and couldn't help but smile slightly. "You guys can come in, I'm sure you'll find this interesting enough," Harry called. Two Weasleys and Hermione entered the room.

Hermione paused as she saw the paled faces of Harry and Remus, "What's wrong?"

Remus ran a hand through his graying hair and handed the book to Hermione. The three watched her eyes widen as she read. When finished, she looked up between Draco, Harry, and Remus. "Do you think we could help him?"

Ron and Ginny looked over her shoulder and quickly read the passage, both having similar expressions as Hermione. Remus shrugged slightly, "It took Herthanya nearly a year to navigate her way back through the arch, I don't know how we could _find_ Sirius, let alone help him."

Hermione gave a gentle smile, "He's here, Remus. You don't have to find him, he found you."

He glanced up at her with a frown of confusion. After a moment his amber eyes widened, just slightly, and met Harry's who nodded. Remus slid down the wall and sat on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. None of the teens had ever witnessed their friend so weak. Harry sat down next to Remus and put a reassuring arm over his shoulder, the others took their seats around the room.

Harry glanced up at his friends and was surprised to see a mischievous look on each face. He knew that they were each brewing up their own plan on how they could make this work. Even Hermione, the voice of reason, had a glowing look to her, the one that said she knew something no one else knew. Draco was about to start explaining his plan when they heard Mrs. Weasley calling them down for dinner.

"Back here after dinner?" Ginny suggested, and everyone agreed. Including Remus, which surprised everyone. He just smiled, "I was one of the Marauders, you know."


	13. Chapter 13 The Combining

**Chapter 13 – The Combining**

"We could just wait until Mrs. Weasley went on her next Order assignment," Draco suggested a few hours later.

Remus shook his head, "No, she and I are on 'watch'." A faint crease appeared between his brows as his mind began to focus on the '_how'._

Harry glanced around the room and noticed similar looks of concentration on all the faces. No, all but one of the faces. Hermione was sitting back in her chair with a smug smirk on her face and the same glowing look she had on earlier. He frowned and watched her for a moment; he could almost see the gears turning in her head as she perfected the plan that was brewing in her mind. "Alright, Hermione, spill it," he said, causing the others to look over at her and finally notice the smug look.

"Who ever said we had to sneak?" she asked.

"How else are we supposed to get out, Hermione? Just go up to Mum and say 'hey we're going to save Sirius, be back before breakfast'?" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, "Well, I have the best alibi to leave, right? I mean, my parents being muggles and _not_ part of this war."

"But if we do anything it's going to have to be fairly late in the evening where we can sneak out with out getting in trouble," Draco frowned.

Hermione shook her head, "Not if I can help it."

Remus and Ginny had been quiet up until this point. Ginny thought she had an idea where Hermione was going with the plan but couldn't be sure. Remus, on the other hand, wasn't completely sure what the girl was thinking. Where they to just prance out the door?

Sitting back in her chair, she smiled and glanced around, "So, who's up for a night out in London?"

Everyone was caught a bit off guard by this odd question, but quickly caught the plan. "So, simple, yet so brilliant," Ginny murmured with a sly grin.

Only two people looked ready to disagree with Hermione's plan, Harry and Remus. Harry shook his head, "What's to say that the Order won't have someone tailing us the whole time? If that's the case, the plan is shot."

Hermione smiled, "_That_, my dear friend, is where Remus comes in. An Order member, and an adult who knows his responsibilities."

Remus shifted slightly in his chair, "That's what worries me, Hermione. I don't want to betray the trust given to me."

"Well, you realize that we're going to go whether or not you come with us, so that can be your alibi." Draco said. "Instead of allowing us to go off on our own, like we would not matter how tight the rules and curfews are, you decided to come with us to keep us out of trouble."

"What about, Mum?" Ron asked. "I kind of want to stay in her good graces."

"Mrs. Weasley knows how hard it's been on Remus and I since Sirius...disappeared, I think she'll be more relieved to see Sirius back, and us safe, that she'll hardly hold on to any anger for very long." Harry said with a nod of agreement from Ginny.

Hermione glanced around, studying each person in the room. "It's settled that Harry and Remus are going, for sure. Draco, will it be..._wise_ for you to go to London?"

Draco shrugged, "I've been in worse situations, Hermione. I'm in."

Hermione looked ready to argue but nodded, "Ginny? Are you sure you want to do this again?"

"I'll say the same thing I did last time, I care as much about what happens to Sirius as you and Ron. Maybe not as much as Remus and Harry, but at least as much as you two. I'm in." Ginny said in a serious tone that left little room for argument.

"So all six of us are going?" Hermione asked, all nodded.

"I guess it's better than June, when we had five." Ron said.

"Has anyone heard from Neville or Luna this holiday?" Harry asked.

Ron flushed and nodded, "Luna and I've kept in contact."

Hermione and Ginny shared a knowing look. "What about Neville?" Harry asked.

"I saw him right before the Hogwarts battle." Draco said softly. Everyone looked over at him curiously. "I was in St. Mungo's...I saw him there."

There was an awkward silence that Remus broke by clearing his throat, "So when are we planning this 'night out'?"

"Tonight," said a sharp voice that no one recognized as Harry's. The other's exchanged glances but agreed.

"We can't go right away though," Hermione said. "We need to-to get a hold of Sirius."

"And you can do that?" Draco asked, barely able to hide the slight sound of awe in his voice. "That's past NEWT level, I don't know if my father can even do that."

Hermione stood and pulled a book of the shelf of the library and opened it to a page a little over half way through, then handed the book to Draco. She smirked as he read the true spell of how to 'contact' souls. "Alright, it will take me about an hour to do this. When I'm finished, Sirius's soul will share one of our bodies until we get to the arch."

They exchanged looks, unsurprisingly; it was Harry who first volunteered. What was surprising was when Ron spoke up, "No, Harry, that wouldn't be a good idea. You are a high priority target; you'll be in even more danger with two souls in you, especially if the other soul is Sirius's. I'll do it."

Harry looked ready to argue, but knew it was pointless; everyone seemed to agree with Ron's statement. Even Harry could see the logic behind it. That didn't mean he liked it. "Alright," said Hermione. "Let's get this done!"

Everyone other than Ron and Hermione moved the furniture out of the middle of the room then moved towards the outside walls. Hermione and Ron stood in the middle of the room face to face. Hermione took a deep breath and said "Carus Amicus, adeo nos sic nos may succurro."

The room filled with a warm breeze and Hermione smiled and raised her wand, directing it towards Ron. She took another breath before speaking the final enchantment, "May lost animus partis is somes insquequo is exsisto privatus."

Ron's eyes widened and his head fell backwards. He took a deep gasping breath and collapsed to his knees. His breathing slowed and he lifted his head and glanced around, apparently trying to figure out why he was on the floor. Hermione watched him carefully before softly saying, "Commodo, ostendo vestri."

"I am here, Hermione," Ron said.

Remus wasn't completely convinced and asked, "Sirius, who was the girl you thought annoying in 5th year who was obsessed with you?"

Ron grinned, "Theresa Martin, Ravenclaw."

Remus smiled, "Hold on, we're going to get you back to the arch."

"Ron's alright though, right?" Ginny asked.

"I'm alright, Ginny. If you want proof, I'll tell you something Sirius wouldn't know about you. The year before I started at Hogwarts, Fred and George threatened to put you on of their trunks and take you to Hogwarts."

Ginny chuckled, "That's my brother. Alright, when do we go?"

Remus glanced down at his watch, "Now, I'll tell Mrs. Weasley I'm taking you all to a muggle cinema for Harry's upcoming birthday."

All the kids sat back down in their respective seats and waited patiently...well maybe not _patiently_ but as patiently as one could be at a time like that, until Remus returned.

**----------**

**Author's Note: Alright, another chapter is up! I hope you enjoyed it. Here is the Latin/English translation for Hermione's spell.**

** - Dearest friend, come to us so we may help**

** - May the lost should share this body until it be released**

**-Please show yourself**

**Well there you are! I hope you liked this chapter and I look forward to reading your Reviews!**

**AmberEyes**


	14. Chapter 14 The Retrieval

**Chapter 14 – The Retrieval**

It was well past eleven when the group reached the phone booth that was the entry to the Ministry. "What do we do if people are still there?" Ron (or was it Sirius?) asked. Remus frowned a moment then smiled. He muttered something inaudible and the five students felt the familiar sensation of the Disillusionment charm. He cast the spell on himself and smiled, "That better?"

"That's brilliant," Hermione grinned, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Do you remember how to get to the chamber, Harry?" Ginny's voice asked.

"Yeah," Came Harry's voice. "We have to get in there first."

They all crowded, once again, into the telephone booth. Harry picked up the receiver and dialed the proper numbers. When the female voice asked the names and purpose of the admittance He said, "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Remus Lupin to help a friend."

The pins fell out into the coin return and the booth began to move. The Ministry was as empty as it had been that night in June. Harry shivered slightly in remembrance. He took a deep breath and exhaled heavily, "You guys ready?"

Everyone answered in the affirmative. "It's alright, Harry." Came Ron's voice, but everyone knew it wasn't Ron speaking.

Harry smiled, not that Sirius, or anyone else for that matter, could tell. "Alright, Lets get rid of the Disillusionment, so we know where one another is."

He heard muttering and slowly each of his friends began to reappear. Finally he felt Remus's wand tap his own head and felt the cool sensation as the spell went into affect. He glanced around and nodded, "Lets go."

They slipped silently through the building until they exited the lift and found themselves in the room of doors again. "Which way!" Harry asked aloud remembering how the doors opened for him when he was chasing Bellatrix. One door flew open and Harry pulled out his wand as he cautiously entered the room. Sure enough he found himself standing in the place his recent dreams had brought him back to.

Harry began to tremble slightly until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He glanced up and saw Ron giving a small smile. "Let's get this done, Harry."

Hermione led the way down to the arch. She glanced over her shoulder at Ron and sighed. With a small smiled she motioned for Ron to stand directly in front of her in front of the arch. Taking a deep breath she began the first part of the spell, " Animus ut eram irretitus intus voluntarius populus vadum iam exsisto privatus."

Ron's head fell to his chest for a moment. He glanced back up with a questioning look. Hermione silenced him, and spoke again, "May nos rector is lost animus tergum ut suus somes may is alio , pro quos nos tutela , redeo nobis ut is quondam eram."

A heavy breeze swept through the room and Hermione smiled. "May animus iam rejoin somes."

Harry and Remus held their breath. Harry knew that Hermione knew what she was doing, but he still had the voice in the back of his head that said that the whole trip was folly. The two exchanged glances that were full of hope and worry.

Draco and Ginny had stayed close to the door to keep watch but even they were watching with curiosity. Ginny had subconsciously crossed her fingers and glanced nervously at the blond wizard as though to say, what's taking so long? He shrugged and watched the veil of the arch.

Hermione smiled as a tall figure stumbled from behind the veil. She hurried forward to keep him from losing his balance. "You did it, Hermione." He said quietly. "I knew you would."

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he and Remus saw Sirius leaning against Hermione. Before he could stop himself he had ran forward and threw himself into his godfather.

Sirius nearly collapsed, not used to balancing. "Oof," was the only sound he made as he put an arm around Harry's shoulders. He smiled as his old friend approached him with a look of mixed disbelief and joy. "Hey Moony," Sirius said with a small smile. He disentangled himself from Harry and made his way slowly over to Remus. He pulled his friend into a brotherly hug, much in reminiscent of the one they shared in the Shrieking Shack two and a half years ago.

Harry walked over to Hermione, eyes still filled with unshed tears. "Thank you, 'Mione," he said.

She smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Harry. I did what I could. I'm just glad it worked."

Harry glanced at Ron, "You alright, mate?" Ron nodded, "It was weird, but yeah, I'm fine." Ron shook his head slightly and made his way back to his sister and Draco.

Turning back to Hermione, Harry smiled weakly, "I don't think you know how much this actually means to me, Hermione. If you _ever_ need _anything_ from me, don't ever be afraid to ask, I'll gladly do whatever it is."

Hermione's smile faltered, she had not expected that type of reaction. She shook her head slightly and threw her arms around her friend's neck, pulling him into a hug, which he returned. She could feel his shoulders shaking, and knew he'd finally let it all out. Sirius and Remus looked worriedly at her, and she shook her head softly. He would be fine, everything was just catching up to him. After giving him some time to gather himself, Hermione stepped back and looked up at him. "You alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be just fine." He gave her a shaky smile before looking at the rest of his friends. "We should really get out of here."

Everyone nodded and hurried towards the main level, then to the exit. "Umm, what are we going to tell my mum when she sees Sirius walking into the house?" Ginny inquired.

Remus smiled slightly, "It's safe to tell her the truth now. Before, she would have stopped us. It's to late to change things now"

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! There are a few more latin phrases in this chapter. Here are the translations:**

** The soul that was trapped within the willing host shall now be released.**

** May we guide this lost soul back to its body, may this person, for whom we care, come back to us as he once was.**

** May the soul now rejoin the body.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15 The Losing Battle

**Chapter 15 – The Losing Battle**

The group slipped in to Grimmauld Place as silently as possible, their number one larger than when they had left. Knowing it would be a bad idea to hide what they had done, the six decided to tell Molly that night, instead of waiting. Sirius told them to let him take care of it. The four students slipped up stairs and Remus and Sirius took a deep breath before entering the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley had her back turned to them. Sirius motioned for Remus to leave the kitchen, he gladly obliged, and he took a step forward. He made sure to make just enough noise to get the woman's attention. Mrs. Weasley turned around and gasped as she saw who was standing in front of her. "Sirius. Merlin, how did...when...How?"

Sirius silently sat down at one of the kitchen chairs. He watched the speechless woman bustle around making tea. Within a few moments he had a cup of hot tea and a confused Molly Weasley sitting in front of him. "Sirius, how is this possible?" She asked again.

Sirius took a sip of the hot liquid and sat forward. "To explain how...you have to know what really happened." At her silence he proceeded. "When some one falls through the veil, they don't die, not exactly anyway. There body is held in the darkness while their soul is freed from it and sent to a random location."

"Now, the soul remembers everything from his life, except for where the veil is located. Like I remembered everything right up to being hit with my cousin's spell, but I couldn't remember where I was at when I got hit." He said.

Molly frowned slightly as she worked through the information, "Yet you found your way back?"

Sirius sighed, "Well you see, when you are stripped down to just the pureness of the soul, nothing, not even the unplottable spells can hide things. So I managed to find my way back here quite easily. I was at Hogwarts when Dumbledore was speaking to Harry about my 'death', and I was here when you were talking about the Weasley and Malfoy families."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes opened in shock, "Y-You were here?" Sirius nodded. She frowned and said, "My apologies, continue."

He nodded, "Well, earlier this afternoon I was watching Harry upstairs when the Malfoy boy came up. I listened to their conversation, and Malfoy brought up the subject of a Dark Arts book he read once back at the Malfoy Manor, he said how he had read that the Veil didn't kill. He managed to find the book he was looking for in my Dad's old library. The two brought Remus up and Hermione, Ron and Ginny fallowed."

"They were all determined to get me back. All of them. Hermione, being the clever witch she is, knew the spell to call me to where she needed, to trap my soul into a 'host' temporarily, as well as how to release the soul and to return it to the proper body. The four kids talked Remus into coming with them, for saftey. He knew as well as anyone else, if he'd said no they'd have done it anyway, so he agreed."

"Harry originally volenteered to be the host, naturally. I was, however, impressed when Ron spoke up. He told Harry how it'd be too dangerous for me to reside in him and that Harry being a 'high priority target' already, the chances of him being attacked when he carried two souls instead of one, was much higher. So Ron volunteered. Hermione spoke the proper Latin, and I was tied to Ron for the time being."

"We managed to get to the ministry and to the Department of Mysteries, without a problem and Hermione released my soul and tied it to my own body. And, well...here I am," Sirius finished with a small smile.

Molly was torn between the thought that Remus and the kids had lied about their whereabouts and the thought that Sirius was back. She settled for saying, "Harry's really missed you. He's blamed himself for it, you know."

Sirius nodded, "I know. The poor kid's been through so much. I'm glad they managed to get me back, so I can help Harry. He's going to need all the support he can get during the up coming battle."

The woman nodded solemnly in agreement, "He's a boy, almost sixteen and he's done more than most the Order members ever will. I wish I could take all his burdens onto myself."

"That makes two of us. I'd give anything to give that kid his life back." Sirius sighed. The two adults finished their tea in silence, both thinking about what was to come.

Morning came quickly, and the five students wandered nervously down to the kitchen. To their surprise, it was empty. Four of them took their seats about the table while Harry busied himself with the task of making breakfast. "Where do you think they've gone?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they went to the Ministry to clear Sirius." Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded absently as he started with the eggs. "Why would Mrs. Weasley go, though?"

"Who knows, maybe to keep Sirius in check." Ginny said.

"You know...Hermione, you might be in as much danger as Harry now," Draco said, hesitantly.

Everyone looked curiously at Draco, "How so?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows how many people have went into that veil? But if the Dark Lord's supporters find out that you can bring people back through it..." He let the words drift.

"If they find out she can do that, who knows how long it will be before Voldemort finds a way to get a hold of her," Harry said.

"No, because, they won't find out," Ginny said.

"Ginny, there's a man walking around now that was said to be dead." Draco said. "And some how Hermione knew how to bring him back. The Dark Lord has his spied strategically placed, I'll be surprised if they haven't already heard."

Harry placed the plates of food on the table and took a seat, "So what do we do?"

"Well, at this point in time, You and Hermione will be the high priority targets, I will be up there as soon as Father catches wind of the fact that I've changed sides." Draco said between bites of food. "My first thought would be to make sure you two are never alone out side this house. Even Hogwarts will be dangerous this year."

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Ron was the one to break the lull in conversation, "When do you guess the next attack will be? I mean they've already came after the castle once."

"They'll probably wait until term starts," Hermione said. "That way the everyone will be caught off guard. They won't take the risk of losing again."

There was a unanimous nod of agreement, "When do you think the final battle will be?" Harry asked.

"I think the next battle, very well may be the last, Harry." Said Ron.

"No, I don't think so," Draco frowned. "The Dark Lord will wait. He's patient when he needs to be. He'll send attack after attack, and then when he's gotten everyone into the right state, he'll use the chaos to his advantage. He'll wait until the last moment to make his final attack."

"Who will be next," Harry muttered to himself, going back to the night of reflection he had had several nights ago. "Who will be next?"

By the time everyone had returned to Grimmauld Place, breakfast had been finished and the dishes had been cleaned and put away. Harry made his way back down the steps and into the kitchen where the three adults were sitting, "Where'd you guys go?"

Remus hid his smile from Mrs. Weasley, "To explain to the Ministry how Sirius is alive again."

"So you're cleared?" Harry asked anxiously.

Sirius grinned, "Yup, I'm a free man."

Harry smiled and took a seat at the table. "So, um, does Dumbledore know yet?"

The two men chuckled but silenced when Mrs. Weasley gave them a stern look, "Yes, Dumbledore was at the Ministry. I swear that man _knew _about that spell and _let_ you children find it. The _nerve_! You all could have been seriously hurt! And you! Remus, I thought you knew better than to do something so entirely foolish. And to lie about it!" Remus had a mildly amused expression on his face as he listened to the woman's rants, "And leaving those books in the library where the children could find them! How incredibly daft could you be? Why, in the name of Merlin, would you allow them access to _Dark Arts _books?"

"Dumbledore requested we put those books aside," Sirius said. "He said that they might be useful in the upcoming war. And quite frankly, I'm glad that we kept them, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here listening to you ranting and raving about how _foolish_ these incredibly _brilliant young adults_ are."

Molly's eyes narrowed, "They are _children, _Sirius-"

"No, Mrs. Weasley," Harry interrupted. "We're _not_ children. If you haven't noticed, we graduate from Hogwarts in less than two years."

The woman's eyes blazed as she glanced at the two men and Harry. She took a deep breath and glared at Remus, "I never thought that you, out of all people, could be so... so careless and irresponsible."

"Molly, I did what I thought best," Remus growled. "Yes, it could have been dangerous. But you know as well as I do that if I hadn't gone, if I hadn't verified the book from which they read the information, they would have still gone. I think it much better that some one went with them, to protect them if need be. I would have rather gone with them then to have them sneak out one their own like they did last June."

Molly pursed her lips, "That still does not excuse your recklessness, Remus. You took those children into a place you _knew_ could be dangerous. And further more, you _lied_ about it! And for what!"

Remus pushed himself to his feet, it was the angriest Harry had ever seen his former professor. "Molly, there was a chance that the _last_ of my friends was still alive. There was the chance that we _left him behind_. You've seen how badly it's tore them up. You've seen how hard it's been on them. I couldn't just stand by and let them do it alone. Not if I could help," he said in a low growl. "That's what makes us different from Voldemort, Molly. We care about our people. If there is any chance that one of our people are alive, we do everything we can to _get them back_ and that is what we did."

Molly bristled, "And you couldn't have waited? You couldn't have taken a group of the Order members? You had to drag five _teenagers_ along with you?"

"For Merlin's sake, Molly," Remus said. "Do you think, for one moment, that we could have left them behind? That we could have said, 'stay here we're going to see if Sirius is alive,' and expected them to stay?" he shook his head. "And I'd like for you to show me one person, _one person_ other than Hermione Granger, who knows how to perform those spells and more importantly is _willing_ to perform them."

Harry exchanged glances with his godfather, even Sirius was surprised at his friend's anger. Glancing up at the calendar, a look of realization crossed Sirius's expression. Harry fallowed the gaze and too understood. It was the full moon tomorrow night, the wolf was close to the surface, and Remus was having a harder time controlling the anger when Molly was going after him as she was.

Harry sighed and spoke up, "Mrs. Weasley, what's done is done. It can't be changed, nor would I allow it to if it could, so there's no point in, 'beating a dead horse'. What's done is done." Molly Weasley was unimpressed, indeed. But knew when her argument fell on deaf ears. She pursed her lips and turned her back to the three. "We should probably head up to the library," Harry said to the two men. Sirius nodded and pulled his friend out of the kitchen by his arm.

Remus was still fuming but exited the kitchen. He fallowed the other two up the stairs and when they reached the library all three of them collapsed into chairs and fell silent, unsure of what to say.

**Author's Note: Uh oh, what'd you think about that? I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's always fun for me to write arguments. Please review and tell me what you think, I'd like to hear it.**


End file.
